


Paycheck

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pillow Fights, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Skye used her first paycheck in pillows? She sure can see the wonders they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paycheck

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute fanfic by justdrabbles, hope you enjoy it!

“What are you doing?”

“Enjoying myself,” smiled Skye as she fell on her back.

“By drowning yourself in a pile of pillows?”

“It’s more fun than you think, Ward,” mumbled Skye as she kept on rolling in her bed, enjoying the feeling of a dozen pillows around her.

“You get your first paycheck, and you spend half of it buying pillows?” Ward asked raising his eyebrow, as he leaned on her doorframe.

“Yep,” giggled Skye. She sat on the bed, propped the pillows around her, then fell again on her back. “Wanna join me?”

“Wanna fall off the bed?”

“You’re not that big,” Skye laughed hysterically as she rolled all over her bed again. When she rolled on her back, she was surprised to see a pillow heading straight to her face. She quickly closed her eyes, then squealed when the pillow made contact to her face. She pushed it away to see a smirking Ward leering over her, “ _Not that big?_  Are you implying that I’m fat, Rookie?”

“I didn’t say that,” she quickly defended. “Just said you’re not that big.” She sat up again, propping the pillows around her before continuing, “You’re all muscly. That’s all I’m saying.” She closed her eyes and let herself fall on her back again, only to hit her head on a firm, yet soft, surface. She opened her eyes quickly, only to see Ward smiling down at her. It dawned on her that he was sitting on her bed, and her head fell on his lap.

“What are you doing?” pouted Skye. He laughed down at her as he let his fingers brush her hair, “Thought you wanted me to join you?”

“It’s fun, isn’t it?” smiled Skye proudly.

“Hmm. Not bad,” Ward smiled smugly as he lifted his hand from her hair, and reached for a pillow by her legs. He propped it by the wall behind his head, and sighed contently, closing his eyes, as he continued roaming his fingers through Skye’s hair.

“ _Waaard_ ,” whined Skye. “I asked you to join me rolling in the pillows. Not sleeping on me.”

“Just for a few minutes,” murmured Ward with eyes still closed.

“Fine,” grumbled Skye. She closed her eyes, and let the feeling of Ward’s fingers through her hair overwhelm her to sleep. She woke up and turned her head to look at the clock,  _1:43._  She quickly sat up straight and clutched the pillow that was resting on her lap. She quickly hit the lap of a dozing Ward, making him open his eyes lazily to glare at her.

“Ward! You said a few minutes,” pouted Skye. “It’s already been 30 minutes.”

He groaned and fell sideways, making him half-laying on her bed. He nuzzled into the pillows before mumbling, “What do you want, Skye?”

“Wake up, wake up,” Skye chanted as she knelt on the bed and kept jumping while hitting Ward with a pillow over and over again. “I wanna drown myself in the pillows again.”

Ward moaned again into the pillows as he felt a pillow hitting his side again and again. He quickly thought of a comeback before sitting up again and smiling at Skye devilishly, “Oh, you’ll drown, alright.”

He then reached for a bunch of pillows and threw it into her and kept hitting her playfully. She fell on her butt, laughing, as she let the pillows make contact with her, “Ward, stop!”

“Nuh-uh, Rookie. You asked for it,” giggled Ward as he kept hitting her with pillows. She reached out her hands to reach the pillow Ward was hitting her with. She caught it with a smirk on her face and said, “You’re gonna regret that, SO.”

Then she quickly lunged into him, while hitting him with the pillow playfully. “How. Do. You. Feel. Now.” Skye giggled between hits.

“Amazing,” beamed Ward as he let Skye hit him. His answer caught her off guard, making her stop hitting him and eye him suspiciously. He smiled, thinking his plan worked, and quickly pinned Skye to the bed. “My turn,” Ward smiled down at her, making her eyes widen with fear, yet with excitement. They continued hitting each other with pillows, taking turns on who’s pinning who.

When it was Ward’s turn again to pin her, he looked down at a panting and laughing Skye. “Hanging on there?”

“Yep,” laughed Skye. “I don’t know about my hair, though. It probably looks like a bush now with all these pillow hitting.”

He scoffed before resting his hands on the either sides of her head, and leaned down. “You still look beautiful, Rook.” He gave into the urge of kissing her, and crashed his lips onto hers, surprising her, if the gasp she made was any indication. He smiled though the kiss when he felt her arms on his back, pulling him closer.

“I’m starting to think you enjoyed this,” said Skye against his lips when they parted for air, as they let their foreheads stay attached.

“I loved this,” smiled Ward as pulled away to look at her, then leaned down again to kiss her forehead and nose. “When I get my next paycheck, I’ll buy pillows just like these, too. And then maybe, we can do this in my bunk next time,” he added before kissing her lips again.

“I’d love that,” Skye smiled up at him before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
